1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless transceiving system, and more particularly to a high speed wireless transceiving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with advancements in technology, electronic consumer products, such as the digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), Universal Serial Bus (USB) storage disks, and personal computers, among others, have been rapidly developed. Electronic consumer products usually include a memory to store data required by the system operations or the data set or recorded by the user. However, for conventional designs, a wired transmission line, such as a USB transmission line, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) transmission line, or the likes, is needed for transmitting data between the electronic consumer products. Data transmission therebetween, is therefore limited by the hardware devices used and restricted transmission bandwidths.
Thus, a high speed wireless transceiving system with wide transmission bandwidths and high data transmission rates is highly required.